Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology continues to provide many advantages and benefits to both consumers and businesses in areas such as tracking goods, inventory, and logistic applications. For example, some industrial and commercial applications employ RFID technology to associate customer profiles with their product preferences. In an illustrative application, an RFID tag writer can write information to an RFID tag associated with an item when the item is purchased by an individual. The information can include information that uniquely identifies the individual in a database managed by the seller. Subsequently, should the individual return to the seller with the item, an RFID tag reader can acquire the identification information for the item and the individual and quickly provide an associate with information regarding the purchase.
However, information embedded on an RFID tag also can be acquired by an unauthorized and/or unintended RFID reader and/or tracking system, e.g., as an individual moves from one location to another while carrying an item including the RFID tag. In this case, the data can provide a third party with unauthorized information about a particular individual, e.g., a group of items being worn/carried by the individual.